March 1700 (8)
= The London Gazette - March 1700 = Weather this month *Heavy rain in India. *Storms in the North Atlantic. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Sofia *Adil Turan has given Yegen Pasha, Bey of Rumelia a selection of carpets, jewellery, spices, frankincense, and a couple of swords. He also asked the Bey whether he may hold a private audience with him? Peking *Ambassador Lu Shidao has presented the Emperor of China with a chest filled with gold, gems and jewellery and said, “May I offer this small gift from Lord Fong of the Kwantung Province to His Imperial Majesty the Emperor of the great Qing Dynasty, Son of Heaven, Lord of Ten Thousand Years.” The Emperor, the Holder of the Mandate of Heaven, appeared pleased with this considerable gift. Then came forward Foo Manchu who presented the Keeper of Heaven’s Gate with a gift from Khan Nurchai; a gold statute, inlaid with diamonds, of the Emperor standing, guarded by the province governors, with the rulers of many lands paying him homage. Again this met with Imperial approval - how could it not! Near Lake Champlain *General Robert Hunter has met 'King Hendrick' – as he called Tee Yee Ho Ga Row of the Mohawks -and asked him to introduce Hunter to the Council of the Five Nations? Constantinople *Abdul Al Muwalid has presented to Sultan Mustafa Oglu Mehmed II, Slave of the Will of Allah, Shadow of Allah upon Earth of the Ottoman Empire a green leather-bound Koran handwritten on the best paper found and wrapped in green silk to protect it, as well as a steel sword with an ivory handle and a silver and leather scabbard. On the blade has been etched the Sultan's Tughra. *Ahmed-i Salis, the Sheikh ul Islam has met Melkisetek II, Armenian Patriarch of Constantinople and conveyed his greetings to him and let it be known that the Sultan wishes to convey his favour on the followers of the ‘One Holy Universal Apostolic Orthodox Armenian Church, the leading Orthodox Christian Church in the Empire’, and it is his desire that they have suitable places of worship. The Sheik ul Islam explained further, “To this end the Sultan has released 50,000 ashrafis to renovate the Cathedral of Etchmiadzin in Ejmiadzin, west of Yerevan. The Sultan hopes the Catholicos of the Armenian Apostolic Church, Nahabed I, will find the renovation to his liking. We recognise this is the oldest organised Christian faith in the world and the Cathedral is the centre of this faith, the Catholicos the embodiment of that faith. With followers across the Empire we will maintain our defence of the Holy Lands and followers of the Book.” The Patriarch appeared astonished and grateful in equal measure! *Ottoman ambassadors are being permitted to stay in Topkapi Palace, but those from lands outside of the Ottoman Empire are being located in the suburb of Galata just over the water from the palace. Lisbon *King Pedro II took advantage of a bright, sunny day to walk about the harbour with his Minister of Trade Antonio de Castelo Branco and his Chancellor Diogo de Mendoça Corte-Real as well as his eldest son, the Duke of Bragança. The Trade Minister introduced several captains of his acquaintance to His Majesty, who shared news from the tropics and the east. The highlight of the trip for the young duke was a monkey with golden fur and a blue face! The captain that owned it said he bought it in China. The Chancellor wasn’t much impressed and opined that the thing probably soiled everything it touched and more than likely from a high altitude, which made the King laugh! Smyrna *Mezzo Morto Huseyin, Kaptan Pasha of the Imperial Navy, sailed into Smyrna on board the Ottoman vessel Tarz-I (which means ‘war arrow). His eyes perused the magnificent ships of the Sultan’s Navy and wasted little time in calling the captains aboard the flagship Barbarossa. “Gentlemen I have with me the orders of the Sultan, we are to build new ships, train new crews, perfect our drills and ensure that all parts of the Empire are kept safe so that our peoples live without fear and peaceful trade can flourish. We are the shield that defends our people, our ships the hammer of our enemies, our men the iron heart of courage that beats within the breast of the Empire! I salute you all and will call you to duty shortly, until then rejoin your ships and embolden your men for the journey ahead!” With that he smartly saluted his offices and dismissed them from the quarterdeck. Moscow *The Khram Khrista Spasitelya (Cathedral of Christ the Saviour) is being opened on the bank of the Moskva River a few streets west of the Kremlin. It stands at 338 feet tall and as such is the tallest Orthodox Cathedral in the world. Damascus *Cenk Bachar of Anatolia introduced to Ahmed Pasha, the Wali of Damascus, the Janissary officer Adil Aga and requested that they both have a private meeting with the Wali? Emissary Cenk Bachar also presented Ahmed Pasha with a selection of carpets, jewellery, swords and myrrh. Kyoto *Shogun Tokugawa Tsunayoshi has paid his respects to the 113th Emperor of Nippon, Higashiyama, at the Imperial court in Kyoto. Shogun assured the Emperor that ‘under my Shogunate Japan will continue to protect its people from the contamination of barbarian foreigners.’ Higashiyama nodded, and replied, “I expect nothing less!” Shogun added, “It is my desired purpose to create a strong and healthy insular economy based upon successful trade.” The Emperor again nodded, “Hard work is the answer!” Shogun went on to explain that in order to protect Japan against barbarian culture and meddling he intends to construct some mighty iron ships, creating the Imperial Navy of Nippon. He asked if the Emperor agreed to this -asking him with the intention of showing the uttermost respect and honour to his emperor. Emperor Higashiyama frowned. “Very well, but they must be crewed by Samurai, not Heiman peasants!” Sidon *The emissary Hizir Malas presented gold, jewellery, carpets and a couple of swords to Emir Bashir I of Sidon and has asked for a private audience to be granted. Vienna *Graf Franz von Salaburg, President of the Hofkammer responsible for Finances & Trade has exempted Spanish merchants from paying any tariff in Austria (this decision was implemented without the matter being presented before any of the diets or assemblies of the land). Kowloon *At the Palace of the Walled City there is much alarm since it is feared that a rebel or man of bad blood may have entered Lord Fong’s Kwantung provincial court! Two men are before him, both of whom adamantly claim to be the true ambassador of Manchuria. If either is telling the truth, that means the other is a liar and an impostor: one candidate is Zhang Juzheng, who arrived first, the other -who just came a few days ago -is Lin Wei, a mandarin who while of considerable skill may have sealed his own fate by remarking that barbarians were of equal worth to men of the Chinese Empire! Mecca *Saad bin Zeid, Sharif of Hejaz spoke to Fahri Kaya who presented him with gold, jewellery, carpets and a couple of swords, and asked to speak to him privately. Hanover *The announcement of the tragedy of yet another stillborn child to Princess Anne Stuart of Denmark and her husband Prince George has brought sadness to their relatives in Hanover. Prince George Ludwig, together with his mother, the Dowager Electress Sophia, have spent hours in prayer in the private chapel of Leine Palace asking for divine support for the couple. Khasab *Sultan Saif I of Oman has been presented with samples of gold, jewellery, carpets, as well as opium and a hookah pipe and a couple of swords by Edip Sari, who asked to speak to Saif in private? Kumasi *Halil Kaplan has presented to the Asanthene, Otumfuo Nana Osei Tutu Opemsoo a gift consisting of carpets, jewellery, a hookah pipe and some opium and requested if he may have a private meeting with the assembled chiefs? Algiers, Tunis & Tripoli *Egypt's emissary to Ottoman Algiers, Ahmed Pasha, has presented his credentials to Bey Mustafa and at the same time extended greetings from Cairo while requesting permission to send a recruiting party? *The same felicitations and questions was put by Egyptian ambassadors in Tunis and Tripoli to their respective hosts. Zod *Ottoman prospectors operating in the vicinity of Zod east of Yerevan in Christian Armenia were accompanied by warriors who told the local Derebeys that the prospectors are to be treated well. In the name of the Sultan it was warned that ‘those who seek to interfere or harass officers of the Sultan will be executed, their lands destroyed and families enslaved.’ London *The key ministers of England’s Pembroke Ministry attended Parliament in black as a mark of respect to the loss of the royal couple. Sir Thomas, the Lord President of the Council, rose to give the opening address. “I welcome the gentlemen of the House to this session. My thanks for your attendance to this special five month session. I am forced, by a feeling of necessity to push ahead with matters of importance but I do so with a sad heart. I would like to offer my personal condolences to Her Royal Highness Princess Anne and her husband Prince George of Denmark-Norway on their sad loss.” “With His Majesty King William now taking a more leading role in the running of the United Dutch Provinces we need to ensure that our work supports the King in the efficient running of this great nation. I therefore propose that over the coming few months we agree a more formal process, which will become operational in January 1701, by which Parliament can effectively operate. Each proposal will be voted on as a motion, rather than a legal Bill, with the intention that all agreed proposals are then drafted into a new Bill for formal voting into law in August of this year.” “My first proposal is that we all meet to a defined timetable each year, sitting in two sessions each year for a total of eight months out of the twelve. To recognise that we are to meet more formally it is further proposed that each member of the Commons and Lords is recompensed with an annual Parliamentary salary of £100.” As well as the Whigs, the Tories and King’s Servants seemed equally persuaded and the motion went through on the nod without opposition. Ava *King Thalun of Burma studied the letter from Tsar Peter which astonished him, and spent several hours mulling it over. Finally he summoned Minister Singu and showed it to him. Singu however could not read a word. The King asked him this: “You are the most well travelled of all my ministers. Do you know anything of this ‘Russia’? I am tempted to invite him to send an ambassador as I think the court would be delighted and entertained by something so exotic.” Singu suck in his breath through his teeth. “They, so far as I know, are a barbarous people on the far reaches of the great Chinese Empire. I hear they resemble bears and wear coats of animal fur -which might explain why they look like bears! I have never seen one face to face, but hear they are ferocious and that their kings, their tsars, are sometimes given the epitaph "terrible!” Mukden *A banquet was held at the Manchu Imperial Palace by Khan Nurhaci to welcome Wang Shizen, ambassador from Kwantung, to his court. Khan Nurhaci said, “This most noble servant of our dear brother, with whom I guard lands of the Holder of the Mandate of Heaven, is truly welcome in my court. Together we shall not only protect the Empire but also the lands of our friends from any who dare threaten them.” Wang Shizen bowed low and replied that his master had nothing but the same sentiments as honoured noble servant Khan Nurhaci! People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *There is, alas, no discernible information to publish as yet! Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements None. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by the Rajputs to MoghulIndia, Malik Talib. *Sent by Denmark to Prussia, Peter von Sweigbrücken, and to Hanover, Ulrich Seben. *Sent by Ottoman Rumelia, Mohammed Bin Laden. *Sent by Moghul India to Portugal, Akmal Rashid; to Russia, Jahangir Khan; to England, Sunil Gavaskar; to the United Provinces, Todar Mall; to Nepal, Kapil Dev; to Assam, Anil Kumble; to the Rajputs, Inzamam-ul Haq; to the Maharatas, Abu Talib Hamadani; to Gujerat, Rafi-ul-Qadr, and to Spain, Rajiv Ganarahi. *Sent by Sweden to Poland, Sir Owen Olson; to Denmark, Sir Bjorn Bjornson; to Prussia, Colonel Ole Heilm; to Russia, Professor Karl Stackelburg; to Hanover, Duke Daniel Roos; to Ottoman Anatolia, Count Adam Gadde, and to England, Baron William Ranch. *Sent by Manchuria to Burma, Li Zicheng, and to Kwantung China, Zhang Juzheng. *Sent by the Rajputs to Spain, Rao Mair. *Sent by Kwantung China to Russia, Li Zhaodao. *Sent by Saxony to Austria, Friedrich von Halstein; to Hanover, Georg von Kliner; to Prussia-Brandenburg, Wilhelm Altenberg; to Poland, Baron Wilhlem von Gottheim, and to Russia, Ludvig von Glasser. *Sent by Hanover to Austria, Weipart Ludwig von Fabrice; to Russia, Friedrich Wilhelm von der Schulenburg; to Prussia, Friedrich Ernst von Platen, and to England, Hans Caspar von Bothmer. Trade Missions Opened *By Saxony in Warsaw. *By Japan in Edo, Kyoto, Nagasaki, Osaka, Kobe, Hiroshima, Matsumae, Tokushima, Nigata, Sendai, Nagoya, and Kanazawa. *By Moghul India in Amsterdam, London, Madrid, Moscow, and Lisbon. *By Manchuria in Canton, Peking, Kowloon, and Chinnampo. *By Egypt in Tripoli and Algiers. Category:Game 8